White Horse
by SilverWolf77
Summary: Bobby breaks Rogue's heart, after everything she did so they could be together. Songfic- White Horse by Taylor Swift.


Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel…why would I be writing fan fiction? I love this song too. But that belongs to Taylor Swift.

Author's Note: I have 3 other stories I should be working on, but this idea has been stuck in my head forever! . This idea also gives me a great idea for a sequel…hmm.

I'm sorry for any errors. I've never actually seen any of the movies, except for the Wolverine one. So I'm basing Bobby off X-men: Evolution.

The lyrics are in italics.

Summary: Bobby breaks Rogues heart, after she takes the Cure for him. Songfic based on White Horse by Taylor Swift.

*********************************

How could he?!?

She had changed everything about herself to be with him..

All for him..

And he hurt her..

Seeing him in the hallway, his lips around Kitty's..

But he said it was mistake, that she had kissed him first..

His baby blue looked at her, begging her to believe him.

_Say your sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out_

_Just when you need it to._

But she knows the truth..

She walks up and down the empty hallway..her heart aching.

How could he?

_As I pace back and forth_

_All this time cause_

_I honestly believed in you._

Why?

Was it too much to ask of the world to give her a happy ending-?

She had been so much shit, she deserved something.

But of course not.

_Holdin' on_

_The days drag on_

"Sure, she kissed you first-but you kissed her back"

The image of his lips pressed against Kitty's haunts her very soul.

_Stupid girl I should have known, I should have known._

Tears fall from her eyes…Maybe a normal happy life wasn't just possible for her?

_That I'm not a princess._

_This ain't a fairytale._

She wasn't one of the girls from the movies Kitty always watched.

And her life was far from perfect.

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,_

_Lead her up the stairwell._

She thought that she wasn't the type of girl who would change everything for a boy.. but she had given up the essence of who she was – her powers- for him.

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town._

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

This wasn't one of those stupid movies where everything ended up okay at the end..

She had always dreamed of a house, a perfect husband and kids..

But that disappeared with the arrival of her powers.

Then she had finally found a boy-and she could control her powers..

It was like a dream come true.

_Now it's to late for you and your white horse to come around._

But it was too late. He had ruined it.

Logan had always told her something had rubbed him wrong about him..

But they were done.

He wouldn't come back and sweep her off her feet.

_Maybe I was naive, got lost in your eyes,_

_and never really had a chance._

His blue eyes had intrigued her from the day they had met.

_my mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

_you had to fight to have the upper hand_

She had never been in love before.

And neither had he.

But she had figured that it couldn't last.

He would get bored after he realized that he could never touch her..

But the Cure changed that.

_I had so many dreams about you and me._

_Happy endings, well now I know..._

Her old dreams of marriage, a normal house and children from the past came back..

With the Cure, all of that was possible.

_That I'm not a princess._

_This ain't a fairytale._

But still, fate denied her anything..

He had broken her heart..

_I'm not the one you sweep off her feet,_

_lead her up the stairwell._

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town._

The tiny city of Bayville seemed to have gotten smaller.

It was like wherever she went, he was there.

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down._

_Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around._

But it was too late for anything,

He could try, but she would not let him back into her heart.

_And there you are on your knees._

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me._

_Just like I always wanted but, I'm so sorry._

She always told him she would take him back, no matter what.

What had changed?

When did they change from being completely in love to barely even caring?

_Cause I'm not your princess._

_This ain't a fairytale._

She knows no matter how much he claims he wants her, she isn't the one for him.

She sees the way he looks at Kitty, and her at him.

This isn't a fairytale, because there is not happy ending- at least for her.\

_I'm gonna find someone some day, who might actually treat me well._

She packs her bags, says goodbye to Logan. She knows there is no use being here anymore. She doesn't have him anymore, and she's no help without her powers. Maybe, somewhere there is someone out there who won't take her for granted or make one big mistake.

_This is a big world._

_That was a small town, there in my rearview mirror disappearing now._

She slides into her car, her suitcases on the seat next her. She waves back to Kitty, Logan and Jubliee.

_And it's too late for you and your white horse..._

No Bobby.

He is not going to come and catch her,

She zooms away, towards the only other place she has ever called home. Mississippi.

_Its too late for you and your white horse to_

_catch me now._

Her heart aches on last time, but she knows it for the best. For both of them.

_Oh, Oh,Oh,_

_Try and catch me now ohh_

_Its too late_

_To catch me now_

She drives away from the mansion, tears falling down her face.

Yes, for the best.

Only deep down in her heart does she really believe this.

*********************************************

Loved it? Hated it? I don't care which one, just please review!


End file.
